Lullaby Love
by stargazer528
Summary: Wendy decides to stay with Peter and the lost boys and while she is with them, Wendy is about 17 and so is Peter thanks to her kiss, but that’s as much as they’ll grow. Wendy sings the lost boys a lullaby to lure them to sleep. What she doesn’t know is


Lullaby Love

**Lullaby Love**

Wendy decides to stay with Peter and the lost boys and while she is with them, Wendy is about 17 and so is Peter thanks to her kiss, but that's as much as they'll grow. Wendy sings the lost boys a lullaby to lure them to sleep. What she doesn't know is that someone is listening and likes what he hears. PeterxWendy a continuation of the cartoon version R&R please no flames

**Chapter 1: Stay Awake**

Wendy is sitting in the tree house knitting something waiting for Peter and the Lost Boys to come back from hunting with food so she can cook it. Wendy had decided 6-7years ago to stay with Peter while her brothers went back home to their worried parents; she remembered the sorrowful good-byes said that day as if it were just yesterday.

_Flashback_

_As Hook's ship flew to London Wendy had time to think about her life back home. Did she really want to go back home? Her father wanted her to grow up, but the question was did she want to grow up? No, she didn't and now she knew what she must do._

_As the ship sailed near the open window, John and Michael hopped down waiting for Wendy to get off with them, but she only looked at them with sadness in her eyes._

"_Come on Wendy do you need help getting down?" John asked _

"_No, John I don't"_

"_So, what's the delay?"_

"_I've decided that I don't want to grow up and that I want to stay with Peter in Neverland"_

"_What!" everyone said in surprise._

"_But Wendy who were the one that wanted to go home" Peter said stepping closer to her_

"_I know, but traveling here has given me time to think about what I really want and I realized that I really didn't want to go home and grow up, that was Father talking. Besides Father won't really care if I'm gone or not he wishes that I was born a born anyway, he loves you two more than he loves me."_

"_That's not true Wendy Father loves you just like he loves us" Michael said in that cute little voice of his_

"_That's right just like Mother said" John agreed_

"_Mother only says that to make me feel better when Father treats you two better than me. But if I stay here, I will not be happy like I will if I was to be in Neverland with Peter" she turned to look at the mischief young boy in green, "That is if Peter doesn't mind if I stay"_

_Peter smiled, walked over to Wendy, and put his arm around her waist, "I wouldn't have it any other way. Wendy I've been wanting you to stay with me ever since you sewed on my shadow."_

"_But, Wendy what shall I tell Mother and Father?" asked John in a sad sorrow filled voice_

"_Tell her I've finally where I belong; she'll know what it means"_

"_Good-bye Wendy I'll miss you" Michael cried out in a small voice_

"_As will I" John told her trying to sound strong for Michael's sake_

"_Good-bye boys, but don't worry I'm sure we'll see each other again someday" _

_After they said they're sad good-byes Wendy departed back to Neverland with Peter and the Lost Boys._

_End flashback_

Since that fateful day it has almost been 6 years making Wendy 16 and Peter surprisingly grew to 17, Tink said that it was because of all the visits they made to the real world visiting Wendy's family that they started to age. Unfortunately, if Peter grew to be 18 that would make him an adult making it so Neverland would think he was a pirate, so they stopped visiting. Sure it was a sad thing, but Wendy lived a happy life with the Lost Boys. All of a sudden, she heard some form of childish chanting.

'_Ah they must be back with something big.'_ Wendy thought as she got her cooking utensils ready.

Peter and the Lost Boys walked into the tree house with a big male deer twice the size of Wendy's body. The flying boy clad in green dropped the dead animal at Wendy's feet with a proud smile on his face.

"Goodness Peter that is quite a catch how did you ever do it?"

"It wasn't easy let me tell you that. So need any help with cooking it?"

Wendy smiled at how helpful Peter was trying to be; ever since she decided to stay he had been thinking more about others than himself.

"No, Peter I just need you to skin and cut it so it'll be easier to handle, but thank you"

He smiled at her politeness and went to go his job.

After they had eaten and told stories about all of their adventures, it was time for the Lost Boys to go to bed. Unfortunately, after all that reminiscing the boys were too excited to go to sleep.

"But Wendy were not sleepy" said Slightly stubbornly

"Yeah we want to stay up with you and Peter" Tootles demanded

"Oh I don't think you would like the things we do" she replied with working on her cross stitch

"Like what?" they all asked

Wendy blushed and looked to Peter for help, but he was in their room playing his flute **(I'm not sure what that instrument is that he is playing in the movie so can someone help me out?)**.

"We do big kid things" she made sure not to call it grown up stuff

"Well we're not going to sleep until you tell us"

"Very well suit yourselves." Wendy said going back to her sewing while humming a tune her mother used to sing to her when she wouldn't sleep

_Stay awake, don't rest your head_

_Don't lie down upon your bed_

_While the moon drifts in the sky_

_Stay awake, don't close your eyes_

As she sang the boy's eyelids got heavier and heavier, and someone began listening in.

_Though the world is fast asleep_

_Though your pillow's soft and deep_

_You're not as sleepy as you seem_

_Stay awake, don't nod and dream_

_Stay awake, don't nod and dream_

By the time the song ended the boys were fast asleep.

"Works every time." She said to herself, or so she thought

"Is that song supposed to put people to sleep cause I'm still awake." Said an irresistibly husky voice from behind.

Wendy jumped up from her sitting position to a standing position from being startled

"Peter you gave me a fright. Don't do that" she turned around and there he was leaning against the door frame staring down at her looking all hot and sexy.

'_Hot? Sexy? Where do I come up with these words?'_

"Sorry Wendy I just can't help it, you're so easy to scare." He walked over to her and wrapped his strong muscular arms around her small waist, "Come on now it's time for our bed time" he said as he dragged her over to their room.

Before they got into bed Peter spun Wendy around in his arms so that she was now facing him. She looked up and saw his eyes clouded with desire and love for her.

"Do you know how much I love it when you sing?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, and it kind of turns me on"

John had taught Peter a lot of things while she was visiting with her family.

"Peter stop you're making me blush"

"Good, I like you like that" and with that said he captured her lips in a soft yet passionate kiss.

Wendy kissed back with just as much passion and love. Peter moved his lips down to her jaw and then to her neck where he nipped and lick at the junction where her shoulder and neck met. Wendy moaned at this action as she ran her hands up and down his well sculpted chest and back. Peter's hands had also begun to travel in and along the dips and curves of her body; he then began to move them both back towards the bed. When the back of Wendy's knees hit the edge of the bed, Peter lowered their bodies onto the soft fur bed. By this time Peter had snuck in tongue into Wendy's mouth exploring her sweet cavern and memorizing her taste.

'_She taste just like honey and Neverland berries'_

Peter then decided to take the next step in their relationship; his hand slipped under the nightdress that Tigerlily had given Wendy as a sort welcoming present. At first, Wendy was a little shocked that Peter would go this far, but when he began to massage her rather big breast, she stopped caring about what was or what wasn't proper.

"Oh Peter" she moaned from the contact

He chuckled at the pleasure she was getting and continued it, but he switched to the other globe of flesh. Wendy arched her chest, so that her breast was more in his hand; Peter then proceeded to remove her nightdress all together leaving her only in her underwear. The flying boy looked over the beautiful girl beneath him and kissed her lips once more with all the love that he could muster.

"Wendy you're so beautiful"

As he sucked on her lips, he didn't notice the Wendy had taken off his green sleeping pants that she made him wear to bed instead of the green get-up he wears everyday. She could feel his harden length through the boxers she had gotten him; at first he wouldn't wear them, but when he finally tried them on he didn't think they were that bad. After removing his pants, she felt him latch his mouth onto the breast that he was not fondling and that made her arch her back so that her breast was shoved into his face.

"Be patient Wendy, that's what you're always telling me"

"But Peter I need you"

"All in good time love, all in good time"

His mouth then began it's descend to the south; he slowly kissed her stomach, her hips, her inner thigh, and then he came to his destination. Peter removed her underwear with his teeth and tossed it aside with the rest of their clothes. He then moved back up Wendy's body and kissed her lips, distracting her while he slipped a finger in her womanhood causing her to gasp into the kiss; Peter pumped his finger in and out, then added another finger and finally he added a third digit. As Peter pleasured his woman, Wendy thought she shouldn't be the only one being pleasured, so without him knowing Wendy removed Peter's boxers and moved her hands down his body until she reached her goal, but before she could even do anything Peter, as he pumped his fingers, rubbed her jewel with his thumb filling her stomach with a sensation that just wanted to explode. Just as she was about to scream his name, Peter kissed her so the lost boys wouldn't hear and come racing in.

As Wendy recovered, she slowly lowered her hands down his body until she reached her goal; and before Peter noticed anything, Wendy had begun to stroke his length.

"Wendy" he moaned

Wendy starting pumping her hand up and down his shaft very tantalizingly slow rate.

"Wendy you're such a tease did you know that?" Peter panted out

"I've been told once or twice" she said flirtingly

Just as Peter was about to blow, Wendy lowered her face right in front of his throbbing cock and sucked it into her mouth and began to lick and suck. The boy above her let out a thirsty moan.

"Ok now you're pushing it" Peter said between grunts and pants, he was close to the edge. Just as soon as he said that, Peter came right in the young girl's mouth. Wendy sat back and looked Peter straight the face.

"Mmm yummy" just as those words left her mouth, Peter kissed her passionately.

"You have no idea what you do to me" he whispered in a husky voice as he pressed his erection against her, "Are you ready?" Wendy nodded

Peter positioned himself at her entrance and looked at his lover to making sure she was ready for this. She nodded and grabbed onto Peter's shoulders getting ready for the impact. Peter slowly eased himself into her tight sheath so as not to hurt her to much; he could see the pain etched on her face. He kissed away her tears before kissing her on the lips. When he reached her barrier, Peter looked up at Wendy just to make sure she was ok; Wendy nodded her head and right as he rammed his hard cock into he slammed his lips down on her and swallowed her screams. Peter stayed still so Wendy could adjust to his size, for a boy of only 17 Peter was rather big for his age. After a few minutes of feeling pain, Wendy began to feel pleasure. Wendy thrusted her hips upwards to tell Peter she wanted more, so he pumped in and out of her slowly at first.

"Peter…ahh… faster… harder" she moaned out and of course he complied.

Peter rammed into her harder and faster; Wendy wrapped her legs around Peter's waist so he could go deeper.

"Ahh Wendy you're so tight" he continually slammed his hard cock into Wendy's tight little pussy.

"Peter I'm close" Wendy said in a breathy pant. Just as she said those words, Wendy hit her climax with Peter following close after, but instead of screaming out each other's name, they kissed passionately so as not to be disturbed and highly embarrassed.

Peter collapsed next to Wendy's sweat covered body and held her close. Nothing was said for the next few minutes because both were catching their breathes.

"Where – pant- did you learn – pant- how to do – all that?" Wendy asked

"Well when you live a life of fighting pirates and spying on them for information you tend to see a few things and plus your brother is very good at explaining things." He chuckled at the sight of Wendy's face knowing that her brother knew about all that kind of stuff.

"Oh my I wonder how he knew about all that stuff."

"Who knows, but" he lead a trail of kisses down her neck, "I'm glad he did"

"Me too, now Peter stop we have to get some sleep or else the Lost Boys will get suspicious" she giggled out as Peter continued to kiss and nibble on her neck. He even left a few marks on her neck, marking her as his.

"There now everyone will know that you're mine." He whispered deeply into her ear, "Good Night my love" the said just as she fell into a deep sleep, "I love you"

"I love you too" she breathed out as she fell out of consciousness.


End file.
